brikwarsfandomcom-20200213-history
TheDude7500's Empire
Overview TheDude 7500's Empire was founded of 32 A.E, after some this of augmentations the Lord TheDude 7500 and the armies. Over. The Imperians negotations the called the "Zero of Death". Starships * Corvettes * Destroyers * Cruisers * Battleship * Other Classes Corvettes * Lacerta class Corvette * Argama class Gunboat * Velma class Fast Attack Boat * Ariadnus class Cutter (former Ariadne) * Theca class Carrack * Agent class Blockade Runner * Dragon class Spotter * Damnation class Command Corvette * Shrike class Prowler * Invader class Dropship * Diomede class Personnel Collier * Tyrant class Tug * Spider class Salvage Ship * Beetle class Minesweeper * Cockroach class Minelayer * Mosquito class Search and Rescue * Tarantula class Survey Vessel Destroyers * Glaciar class Destroyer * Excelsior class Frigate * Bianca class Man of War * Larissa class Dromon * Agusia class Destroyer Escort (Planet of Warhammer 40k) * Vulpecula class Commence Raider * Falcon class Anti-Aircraft * Granada class Escort Carrier * Megathron class Destroyer Leader (Haha this is Megatron on Transformers Series) * Hydralisk class Invasion Operations (This is unit in Starcraft II) * Corruptor class Tactical Bombardment * Behemoth class Invasion Carrier * Raven class Invasion Support Collier * Inferno class Fuel Tanker * Graywolf class Ordnance Collier * Cylenne class Scanner/Detector * Vendetta class Diplomatic Vessel * Cicada class Sensor Boat * Guardian class Science Vessel * Madcat class Evac Ship (Class Heavy Mech in Battletech Series) * Reaper class Hospital Ship * Magnum class Mobile Refinery Cruisers * Contego class Cruiser * Celer class Siege Cruiser * Minerva class Pocket Battleship * Sagitta class Armored Cruiser * Virgo class Ship of the Line * Jhihaxus class Sloop * Aevus Magnus class Hunter-Killer * Sherman class Artiilery * Nova class Carrier * Matriach class Tactical Carrier * Apocalypse class Flag Cruiser * Avenger class Shield Projector * Brawler class Interdictor * Intrepid class Strategic Bombardment * Progenitor class Invasion Transport * Prophecy class Assault Transport * Dvorak class Planetary Assault Barge * Vulcanus class Factory ship * Satyr class Satellite Deployment Ship * Harbinger class Exploration Cruiser * Resolution class Constructor * Praetorian class Resource Controller Battleships * Utopia class Battleship * Rangatira class Dreadnought * Dystopia class Battlecruiser * Capricornus class Frontier Battleship * Regnum class Assault Battleship * Exigo class Tactical Barge * Revelation class Superdestroyer * Brood Lord class Supercarrier * Ursus class Tactical Command Vessel * Triton class Superheavy Transport * Crusader class Planetary Siege Vessel * Queen of Segementum class Fleet Cruiser * Emperor of Segementum class Supercruiser (This is TheDude 7500's ship) Other Ships * Magnus class Torpedo Ship * Octans class Boarding Vessel * Firelance class Weaponship * Texas class Wild Weasel * Daedalus class Electronic Assault Vessel * Venator class Strategic Missile Ship * Sovereign class Repair Ships * Solar class Freighter * Enterprise class Trainer * Luna class Miner * Kalashnikov class Conscripted Vessel * Nibiru class Unknown (NOTE: This Nibiru class not a ship he is Planet Destroyer, and Nibiru class choose many ships) * Anadyr class Privateer (This is not a ship, he is Russian city of Anadyr, but have this is ship he is DSR Yasen-Donetsk) * Aduro class Corvette * Fornax class Frigate * Augustia class Cruiser (name former Agustina) * Ultra Magnus class Battleship (Haha, this is like a Transformers) * Adhabari class Carrier * Facultas class Invasion Transport * Segementum ad Regnum class Supercruiser (Secondary of TheDude 7500's ship) * Aldebaran class Freighter * Agamemnon class Utility Ship * Betelgeuse class Electronic Warfare * Percutio class Command & Control Ship Notes An stuff can be downloaded of MediaFire, type file "WinRar"